Known from prior art are the flow-influencing devices integrated into the aerofoils of an aircraft, with which given local aerodynamic flow conditions on segments of the aerofoil are to be stabilized. It can here be provided in particular to reduce turbulences on the aerofoil, to prevent the local lift coefficient from being reduced by the formation a locally turbulent flow in critical stages of flight.